This invention relates to coating compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to coating compositions applicable to rusted metallic surfaces.
The recoating of iron-containing metallic surfaces which have become rusted has been expensive and time-consuming. This is particularly true where extensive rusting of the metallic substrate has occurred. In the prior art, before repainting, it was required that such a surface be sandblasted or otherwise subject to a complicated, expensive and time-consuming rust removal process.
The preparation of air dryable curable coating compositions employing dicyclopentadiene methacrylate copolymers is known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,133 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,563. Moreover, in the '133 patent, the use of volatile oxime stabilizers and polyvalent metal-containing complexes or salts for catalysts is also disclosed. However, in neither of these patents is it disclosed that the monomers described herein, without polymerization, may be applied to a rusted metallic surface and used as protective coatings.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to prepare coating compositions which may be applied over rusted surfaces with a minimum of surface preparation.
It is another object of this invention to prepare coating compositions which may be applied to densely rusted surfaces without the necessity of the extensive pretreatment of the metallic substrate.
In addition, it is an object of this invention to prepare coating compositions which do not evaporate extensively after application, are not toxic, and do not possess an unpleasant odor.
These and other objectives are obtained by preparing the coating compositions of the instant invention, and by employing the methods further described hereafter.